


Weather

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-15-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-15-06

Willow peeked out of the sleeping back, the tip of her nose and her eyes the sole things visible to the outside world in the small instant before she tugged the grey material back over her head and burrowed lower in the cocoon. “It’s cold outside.”

“Yeah, well, that happens.” Xander mumbled the words softly, barely opening his eyes in the darkness as Willow pressed closer. “It’s winter.”

“It’s also Sunnydale.” She whispered the words, even though there was no one around to hear. Xander’s parents had fallen silent – either asleep, passed out or gone – hours ago, and everyone else was likely either still in bed or with family and friends somewhere other than Sunnydale, where Christmas always felt like an aberration more than a yearly occurrence.

“California gets cold.” He shifted slightly and worked his arm around her, pulling her head down onto his shoulder. “It’ll warm up soon enough, Wills. Besides, you got anywhere better to be?”

“It’s Christmas and I’m Jewish.”

She could feel Xander’s smile, even though she couldn’t see it. “So I’ll just take that as a no.”


End file.
